Don't Ask, Don't Tell, Please
by MegGiry-TheAlbino
Summary: Alec deals with loosing Jace and confronts Magnus about his past. Their bonds start to break, and what will last after that? Takes place during City of Lost Souls. Spoilers. AlecxMagnus


**Title: Don't Ask and Don't Tell, Please**

**Rating: T**

**Fandom: Mortal Instruments**

**Pairing:Alec Lightwood x Magnus Bane. **

**A/N:(SKIP IF YOU CARE NOTHING ABOUT ME. I WOULD) I written anything but FMA in a while, and I wrote a Les Mis this summer, but now that I'm completely caught up in this series, I saw it fitting since I was obsessed that I should write one. I never really paid much mind to this pairing. They kept acting like Alec was this main character, when he never really was in the original three. Like they ignored Simon. I mean, Maia got more screen time. (Love them all, by the way) and after reading City of Lost Souls, you finally get to see into Alec's head and it's super cool to. Just to see how hard his life is, and having a boyfriend that you aren't entirely sure about. **

**And Magnus. I read Clockwork Prince before anything else because my friend-Christine, ehem-didn't tell me that it was a prequel to this series. I love love love Infernal Devices, finished it a week or so ago, before C of LS, and my take on Magnus was...I guess I was skimming when they introduced him. **

**I'm a Jane Austen girl, and let's face the fact that she gives one or two attractive men. I pictured Magnus as this older, larger, balding gent, so when he kissed Will, it kinda through me for a loop. When I got around to reading M.I., I realized, he's hot.**

**And bisexual. Who knew? (Freewheeling bisexual, mind you.) **

**Anyway, I really just kinda put this pairing in the back of my mind, but when I started realizing that Theo (See WE WERE THE COST on my profile) was also in the same sexual boat as Magnus, I kinda took interest in this pairing. I just...they don't really get a lot of support, so here's to them, I suppose. **

(Alec's POV)

I always felt awkward here. Magnus' apartment, everything looking chic and expensive while I sat here in my sweater filled with holes and my jeans with frayed ankles and knees. My hair was falling in my face, while Chairman Meow looked better groomed than me.

"Alec, are you going to sit down or stand in front of the microwave forever? It's only been beeping for five minutes, you know."

"Huh?" I stared down at the screen in front of me, which indeed said the popcorn was done. The air smelt burnt as I flung the door open and pulling out the bowl, not caring if I burned my hands.

Magnus was sitting on the couch in silk pajamas, no doubt costing more than any human would ever pay for sleep wear. His blue hair was gelled perfectly, per usual, his cat-like eyes watching me as I stalked over to him, handing him the bowl.

"What are we watching?" I asked, flopping down beside him. He wrapped an arm around me, a reflex, but recently I wanted to pull away. How many people had he done that to? How many women? And would I be the last?

"I thought about _Breakfast at Tiffany's, _but since you've been taking a liking to my comic books, what do you say to _Superman_?"

"That's the alien one, right? That landed on the farm?"

"Yes," he sighed slightly, chuckling. "Unless you want to see Miss Hepburn."

I shook my head, but I was glad I knew who she was as Magnus held up the cover. Magnus, ever changing, always somehow kept up with the times. And yet, here he was with me, who'd been locked up in the institute my whole life, and didn't know who Superman was until a month ago.

"No," I mumbled. "I'm fine, unless she's too pretty to go without."

Magnus' smile dropped. "Alec," his voice was half warning, half disappointment.

"I'm sorry!" I said, jumping up from the couch. "I'm sorry if you didn't tell me I wasn't the first boy! I'm sorry for expecting that! I'm sorry for not thinking that you couldn't possibly have been married-to a woman! Sorry for thinking I was special-"

"Alec!" Magnus walked over to me, wrapping his arms about my shoulder's. "Alec, you are so so special to me. You know how much I love you..."

"But I'm not the only thing you love, am I?"

Magnus looked down. "I don't...the past doesn't matter. It doesn't matter to you-"

"Of course it does," I growled, pulling away from him. "I've been nothing but open to you. And here I find I'm just another teenage boy..."

"Just another-You think I'd be spending my nights staring at runes-dark, dark, evil runes that no one from the past five centuries has heard to of to find your best friend because you're just another boy? You think I'm doing this for the Clave? Well, I'm not, Alexander. I slave and give everything just for you and if you have the audacity to think I couldn't...wouldn't..." he sat down, head in his hands. "I don't know what to say to get through to you. I'm tired, and I'm weak. And that's why I yelled, I'm-"

"I need some air," I whispered. Magnus looked up in shock, but I turned before I could meet his eyes. "We shouldn't be here, we should be focusing on Jace."

"The Clave is working hard. It's your night off-"

"The Clave gave me the night off. As his parabatai, I should never have allowed myself any free time. I'm sorry, Magnus, I..."

I went for the door, grabbing my coat in scarf. "I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked softly.

He made a noise. "Of course."

I left, trailing my way into autumn outside his apartment. New York City. Here we were, still living under the rule of 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell'.


End file.
